


He Bows

by Missy



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Parties, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Her father's house parties always draw the most interesting people.





	He Bows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



> Super loosely based on how Thomas and Martha actually met!

Her fingers are light on the keys of the harpsichord, her eyes locked to the sheet music, though most of the words she already knows by heart. _The Seven Demoiselles of Paris_ rings through her throat and ears as the night wears on and her audience grows drunker and more merry.

She sees Jefferson across the room, looking perpetually ill at ease in his cravat and new suit. When her sister is relieved of her violin to dance with some gentleman her father presses him to service.

Martha catches his eye and nods.

They play together like two fated doves.


End file.
